


Phichit and His Lovely Spouse

by GothicPixi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged up characters, Conspiracies, Guess That Ship!, M/M, Phichit being sweet and caring and accomidating, Phichit has good friends and crazy fans, Secret Relationship, Social Media, i don't want to add spoilers in the tags, it's hard to tag this my dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 16:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14429172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicPixi/pseuds/GothicPixi
Summary: When Phichit appeared a few weeks after his twenty-second birthday with a ring on his finger, the internet exploded.When the internet found out that it wasn’t an engagement ring but a proper wedding ring, the internet exploded for the second time in a week.No one had known that Phichit was engaged, so, finding out he was suddenly married was mind-blowing.Now, the internet was on the hunt to figure out who Phichit’s new spouse was.





	Phichit and His Lovely Spouse

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a post by kasumi-chou on tumblr!

Phichit Chulanont always took some time off of social media around his birthday. Sometimes he’d visit family, or go on training trips, or just relax by himself without any expectations. The break around his 22nd birthday was longer than past ones had been, and his fans got a little worried. There were the rare snapchats and an Instagram of food or a sunset, but not as much as usual. Everything he shared during that break was cryptic at best. When his breakfast picture was analyzed, his fans deduced that Phichit was somewhere in North America. His snapchats showed crisp hotel room sheets and nice blue skies. No landscapes, no words, no solid information.

 

It was nearing the middle of May when a photo surfaced on a fan account of Phichit on a South Carolina beach. A second photo zoomed in to showcase a ring visible on his finger. Hours later, new shots from different angles were released, again enhanced to find the ring.

 

Needless to say, the internet exploded. Theories flew around tumblr and Phichit’s DMs were flooded with questions that he left on read. He tweeted out the next day: “Sorry for the long break, loves! Some major events took place the past few weeks. No worries, the honeymoon is almost over & I’ll be back :)” and that really got the web going.

 

Headlines on articles, Snap stories, and YouTube videos questioned who Phichit could be married to or if he even was married. The last year of his life and any evidence of it online was analyzed relentlessly for the smallest of clues. His friends were bombarded with questions. Every hashtag, every tagged location, every Twitter reply was chronicled.

 

“Wouldn’t he be much more public about it?” One fan ranted in a video. “Phichit is a social media star and he shares everything. Something as major as a relationship, engagement, and marriage is the easiest and biggest thing to share online. I don’t like to think it, but what if he’s just making the best of an out of context photo and riding the hype for more followers? He wears plenty of accessories - he’s my fashion idol. Maybe he was taking scenic pictures for a branded post. I don’t know guys, I just don’t know.”

 

“I’ve been looking over GuangHong, Leo, Chris, and Yuuri’s posts from the past few weeks and nothing seems out of the ordinary. If Phichit got married, they would have been there. So either this is a very well hidden arrangement or it’s completely fake.”

 

“In recent internet news, Olympic silver-medalist and social media mogul Phichit Chulanont of Thailand was shown in new photos to be wearing a wedding ring. He tweeted recently that his honeymoon was drawing to a close. Not much is known about the situation, but fans are torn between trying to find the skater’s new beau and trying to disprove the marriage claim altogether. His annual media hiatus has gone on two weeks longer than normal and fans are not sure how to interpret all of this information.”

 

Phichit turned his phone off.

 

“Well this isn’t good.” He glanced over at his husband, who looked up from his own phone and shrugged.

 

“We assumed a reaction like this would happen.”

 

“Yes, but as much as I don’t want my fans to be upset, I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.” Phichit reached over to hold hands with his partner and they both sighed.

 

“My opinion is that you release a statement at least dismissing all these half-baked rumors and explaining that we’d like to keep our privacy.”

 

“Yeah. We’ll make it public eventually, but right now I want you all to myself.” The Thai grinned and pulled his man in for a kiss.

 

“That’s completely understandable,” he replied, phone slipping from his fingers.

 

\---

 

Four days after the tweet, Phichit posted a video to his YouTube channel and linked to it on all his other social media accounts. He sat in his apartment in Bangkok, except most of his things were packed up in boxes towering behind him. His makeup was simple and his bangs weren’t straightened.

 

“Hey, loves.” He looked a bit sad or concerned as he waved at the camera. “You probably know what this is about. I’m really sorry for all the trouble. We didn’t mean for it to get out like this.” He paused. “I guess I’ll explain everything as best I can. I need to preface this all with the fact that this is private information and we have the right to keep it private. I know it seems like I share everything but believe me when I say that that isn’t true. No one is completely transparent. Anyways. Yes, I did get married. We had a private ceremony on my birthday, so that’s also our anniversary. Not my decision, but my husband-” he smirked at this, “suggested it because he asked me out on my birthday a few years ago and we got engaged on my twenty first birthday. Also, surprise! I was engaged in secret too.” He laughed nervously. “He’s a very private person and I respect that completely. He isn’t comfortable coming out about all this just yet but we will eventually. Of course Yuuri, Leo, GuangHong, and Chris know about it but they’ve been sworn to secrecy. We will be having a very public reception after we’re comfortable and settled. You can see in the background that I’m packing up my apartment. He’s also packing his stuff so we can move to the United States together. I love Thailand with all my heart and soul, and he loves his home country. We just found that the US was the easiest place for both of us to grow accustom to, and the best place for our careers right now and in the future. I’ll get back to regular posting soon, no worries. Thank you for your support and understanding. This was a very hard situation for both of us and we’re doing our best. I’m incredibly happy, everyone. My husband is lovely and he’s perfect for me. And I know you don’t like hearing this, but social media doesn’t come first, or fans. I come first, and now he comes second. If we aren’t happy, we have nothing to share with you!” He thought for a second and then nodded. “Okay, I think that’s all. Thank you, truly. Lots of love!” The video ended.

 

After his statement was released and went viral, it took another week for the hype to die down. His fans were very understanding and most of them dropped the incessant questions to every skater and person who ever interacted with Phichit. The Thai star returned to constant posting. Privately, people analyzed the background decor and noises, trying to get any clues. They were piecing together any data they could find. The most popular theories were another asian skater or an asian model, who wasn’t from Thailand. Leo and GuangHong were dating, so that ruled out the Chinese skater, and obviously it wasn’t Yuuri. Minami was a contender for a bit, but his social media feed and string of ex-partners from the past few years negated that claim. By June, a majority of Phichit’s fans had given up and decided to just wait for the announcement. It was clear that he wasn’t going to give any hints.

 

On June 6th, Seunggil Lee held a birthday party. He _ said _ it was a birthday party. He even posted a picture about it on his rarely used Instagram. He was training in the US and they all went to Virginia to rent a beach house. When all the skaters arrived, and Phichit’s stream went live (he explained at the start of the stream that it took him FOREVER to convince Seunggil to livestream all the skaters together. “The fans will love it and I have to do it for the fans!”), Seunggil stood on the deck, hands behind his back, facing the guests who stood on the sand below him.

 

“Thank you all for coming. I’m aware that I’m not the most social or friendly person, but I feel like I’ve gotten..better. I’m glad to have friends like all of you. Now, before we head down to the beach, I wanted to make a quick announcement.” He glanced at the camera slightly off to the side of him, where Phichit was holding it because he’d have to take it to the beach in a moment. They nodded at each other. “Most of you don’t know this - actually, most of the world doesn’t know this but..” He moved his hand in front of him to showcase a dark silver band. “I got married in April.” There were a few scattered gasps from the skaters. “To Phichit.”

 

“Oh My God.” Isabella exclaimed, tugging on JJ who was just looking between the husbands and grinning.

 

“Mila, you owe me fifteen dollars!” Emil called to the groaning Russian.

 

“Wait, is this the reception Phichit mentioned?” Masumi looked to his fiance, Chris, who nodded excitedly.

 

“Congratulations!” Sara cheered, running up the stairs to hug the boys. 

 

“A wondrous couple, a perfect balance.” Georgi started to cry, continuing to mumble about love as Mila pat his shoulder and Yuri kicked his leg.

 

The internet reactions were of a similar caliber - most were happy for the newlyweds. Clips of their public interactions over the last few years were gif’ed and shared heavily. They posted another video in June about the story of their relationship. Needless to say, that got more hits than the previous post.

 


End file.
